Interrogation
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A DoVe fic, from the episode 'Clash of the Tritons'. rated M for a reason. don't worry, i haven't forgotten my other fics. please read and review!


_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: nope, still don't own Veronica Mars ... _

_..._

_A/N: A DoVe fic, taken from the episode "Clash of the Tritons". The scene where Sheriff Lamb cuffs Veronica at her locker. _

_Ah, it's just too much fun changing the scenes around in my head ... it's more than a hobby ... _

_I hope you enjoy this fic!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

_Oh, and just a P.S. it's rated M for a reason ..._

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

He had to work to restrain the hitch in his voice when he pulled out her card that said she was a licensed massage therapist.

_Hmm ... maybe I'll get her to give me a demonstration later ..._

He so enjoyed their games, their banter, the way that no one around them knew they'd been 'together' for almost six months.

He smiled as she said (half-heartedly), "You really don't have to do that," referring to his handcuffs.

"You're right about that," he said, with a slightly inclined eyebrow. "But I'm going to anyway."

_Because I can't come all this way and not get to tie you up, _his eyes told her, and he could tell how hard it was for her not to pounce on him right there.

The fact that her principal was standing less than three feet away was probably a good grounding point.

He brought her arms behind her back, trailing his fingers along the insides of her wrists and making her hiss slightly.

He didn't believe for a second that she was responsible for the kid in the coma, but if nothing else than it being his job, he had to take her in and question her.

_I think a private interrogation would be best._

They walked out of the school, both secretly enjoying the spectacle they were making, him quite enjoying being this close to her in public without people asking the wrong sorts of questions.

_Because, let's face it ... she is still a minor. And, oh yeah, her father would castrate me. _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Sheriff Don Lamb was a big fan of the interrogation rooms at the Neptune Sheriff's Department.

They didn't have a lot of high-tech crap, the camera in the room had an off switch, and they rarely had to go over the tapes, seeing as they would usually get a written confession from their suspects, they didn't even have that fancy mirror he was always seeing on tv. Just a table, a couple of chairs, a door that locks, and blinds on the windows.

The oerfect room for making your suspect feel isolated and trapped.

And the perfect place to take your lover for some alone time.

He set her down at the table, adjusting her handcuffs so that she was cuffed in the front.

He led his Deputy out of the room, telling him he wanted to interrogate Miss Mars alone, then closed and locked the door, shutting off the camera mounted on the wall.

She was on her feet in a second, lifting her arms as he came to her, hooking them around his neck as he lifted her onto the table.

He quickly relieved her of her pants, sliding off her shoes along with them.

Tearing her panties off as well, he removed his pants and boxers with one hand, kicking off his shoes, then gathering Veronica fully in his arms, he moved them to the wall, hoisting her to his hips then leaning her against the wall.

Their lips met in a passionate duel for dominance, but as she was the one tied up, he won in the end.

Smiling, he looked into her eyes once more before entering her warm escape.

His entire world became her gasps and moans.

He thought how funny it would look to an outside eye, he pressing Veronica up against the wall, her hands cuffed and wrapped around behind his neck, both of them still wearing their tops, but no bottoms, in a Sheriff's Department interrogation room.

Her moans became louder and he captured her lips to quiet her, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

Their pace increased until finally they were both at the brink. Changing his angle, his thrust into her twice more before they both exploded in waves of passion.

The came down together, breathing deeply and smiling.

He re-clothed them both, sitting her back down at the table and turning the camera back on.

"So, Veronica ... what can you tell me about those fake IDs?"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_The End!_

_I just love re-writing scenes ... so much fun. _

_Don't be shy about leaving feedback._

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
